


To The Love

by Raven_Athena



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gabriel Lives, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, but he's sorry about being one, idk what to tag this it's so smol, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Athena/pseuds/Raven_Athena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I would've come to you sooner, but--"</p><p>"Sooner? SOONER? Sooner, as in, <i>you've actually been alive for quite some time</i> and never thought of sending a postcard from wherever you were TAKING A VACATION, like <i>oh hi</i>, by the way I'm not quite as dead as you thought!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Love

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Destiel at the very beginning, so if it's not your thing I'm letting you know! ((Who am I kidding Destiel is everyone's thing))
> 
> I had no clue how to end it so apologies for the lame ending,,
> 
> Title is _technically_ from Afire Love by Ed Sheeran but I mean  
>  it's 3 words so  
> (such a good Sabriel song btw) 
> 
> could be established relationship or get together?? it's kinda ambiguous in that regard

Sam was sitting at a table in the middle of a park when it happened.

He loved his brother more than anything, but damn if he couldn't be an annoying little shit sometimes. Sam had had it up to here (and his 'here' is significantly taller than most) with his ridiculous--and quite frankly pointless--pining over _Castiel_. That he was so entrenched in denial as to be almost oblivious to his moping--well, that was just the icing on the cake. Hence him grabbing some tomes for research and stalking ("I am not _pitching a fit_ , Dean.") out of the Batcave. He'd barely realized where he'd gone until he folded himself into the bench seat of the picnic table.

He could admit that he might've overreacted a bit back there, especially considering that episodes like this only served to make Dean more surly and prone to an alcohol-induced stupor. But it was getting increasingly difficult not to lash out at him when he could have everything he wanted with a little leap of faith, and Sam...well. What Sam wanted wasn't even part of the equation, now was it?

He shook his head and forced himself to zone out of his surroundings so he could better focus on reading. He wasn't sure how long he'd been reading, but probably no more than 10 minutes, when he was startled by someone sitting across from him at the table.

"Excuse me, this--" He looked up and recoiled, face slackening with shock. "Oh my god."

Gabriel.

 _Gabe_.

"Listen, Sammy, hear me out. I'm not some kind of demon trying to mess with your head, I'm not a hallucination, I'm not a ghost angel--that's not a thing, by the way--I'm just regular ol' me. I would've come to you sooner, but--"

At these words, Sam quickly stood and backed away from the table. "Sooner? SOONER? Sooner, as in, _you've actually been alive for quite some time_  and never thought of sending a postcard from wherever you were TAKING A VACATION, like _oh hi_ , by the way I'm not quite as dead as you thought! Sooner, meaning I didn't have to fucking miss you this whole time, because you actually have come back! I didn't have to go through this utter BULLSHIT of reliving you dying _in front of me_  and wishing I could've done something differently, anything that would've resulted in a different outcome. One where you were actually still alive, with me!"

Gabriel tentatively made his way over to where Sam was pacing furiously.

"I can't believe this. If you did this on purpose to mess with me, well congratulations, _Trickster_ , it worked!"

He put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sammy. Sam. Look at me." Sam shook his head.

"Sam. I'm really here. I'm really here, and I'm sorry."

Sam immediately slumped down onto the seat, all of the fight draining out of him. Gabriel tilted Sam's face up and cradled it in his hands.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you. I really didn't think this would affect you as much as it clearly did, but that's no excuse. I'm a dick, what can I say?" Sam gave a half-hearted chuckle.

Gabriel paused for a moment, silently deliberating, before he leaned over and kissed Sam. Sam whimpered, and then pulled Gabe until he was on his lap, holding him close. He pulled away and snuggled his face into the crook of Gabriel's neck, confusing him until he felt the wetness on his shoulder.

"Oh, Sammich. I really fucked up." Sam nodded slightly without moving his head.

"I really missed you. Don't do that to me again."

"I won't. I promise."


End file.
